The Shining Polaris
by Evil Sugarysweetness
Summary: The North Star is blown up, and the Star Guardian that lived there was sent on a crash-course to Earth....and landed in Domino City.
1. a north star ray in the dark

**THE SHINING POLARIS**

  
  
**By Evil Sugarysweetness, and will forever be by Evil Sugarysweetness. If for any reason, I get banned, I do NOT want to see this edited and reposted, or just plain reposted. This is my hard work.**   
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. I own Polaris and Shi, and any other OCs you might see in here,and the writing itself. And I own the Yu-Gi-Oh cards sitting on my desk. But they don't count.   
  
**Warnings**: Original Characters, Swearing, Crappy Formatting, and Short Chapters. Also, I may not update much.   
  


**Prolouge: A North Star Ray In The Dark**

  
  
  
  
Yuugi smiled, walking home from the arcade with Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda.  
The cold air that signaled night blew past them, slightly stinging their eyes, but none of them cared as they walked on, happily talking to one another.  
"That was fun!" Yuugi said, smiling in his cute manner.  
Jounouchi grinned. "Yeah, because I beat Honda's ass in that game!"  
"Shut up, Jou," Honda muttered, kicking a rock that was in his way.  
Jou gave his trademark grin, hands in his pockets as he walked onward, blonde hair blowing in the breeze.  
Anzu smiled, shaking her head at her friend's antics. "Now, children, behave yourselves," Anzu laughed, skipping ahead.  
Yuugi smiled again, bangs slightly falling into his face from their tussle with the wind. A soft laugh escaped his lips as he ran to catch up with the others.  
The air grew sharper, the sky's red-orange overrun by dark blue, speckled in diamonds.  
Yuugi looked up, blinking his violet eyes as the wind stung his face. "I haven't seen a night like this in a long time.." he whispered, hugging his school jacket tighter around him.  
Jou smiled. "I used to see this all the time when I was little...It's suprising how much you can miss one little thing..."  
Yuugi looked at the taller boy, slightly suprised at the fact that the former street boy could say such a thing, for he was usually making jokes.  
He shook his head, scolding himself for thinking such a thing. 'Of course he can say such things....he had a childhood too.....'  
Anzu blinked. "Oh that one star is awfully bright...."  
The boys looked, blinking as it suddenly glowed bighter. There was what seemed to be the star exploding, then the star came down, down, down.....  
Yuugi suddenly felt dizzy. Very dizzy....there was an overwhelming presence of darkness, of blood, and pain....  
He held his head as the world around him continued spinning....spinning.....black.  
Jounouchi caught the smaller boy before he hit the pavement, his eyes wide in horror. "Yuugi..."  
The younger boy was limp, out cold.  
Jounouchi held Yuugi, taking a quivering breath. "L-let's go back to the Game Shop," the blonde said, still shocked from his friend's sudden faint.  
Anzu nodded, and Honda just stared at Yuugi. "Yeah," Honda whispered, "Let's." He glanced back at the star, with seemingly flashed black for a second, and followed the others on the way back.  
  
  
_And with the door closed, she opened the music player on her computer, and presed the 'play' button, the words coming out of the speaker..  
**"A north star ray in the dark..."**  
The door opened, and she turned off the music, and turned around to answer...._   
  
  
~* A/N: Woo! OC fic! With (Hopefully) No pairings! I know this was short, but review, ne? *Puppy dog eyes* PLEEEEAAASSEEEEE?!? 


	2. the saving

**THE SHINING POLARIS**

  


by Evil Sugarysweetness

  
  
**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. I never claimed it to be. And the idea of the triangle-shaped wound is Alena-sama's. It isn't mine, and I asked her for permission to use it. Thank you, Alena-sama! Also, Alena wrote part of the OC intro. Thank you, again!  
  
--  
Chapter Two  
--  
  
It was quite late at night, now, and while everyone else at the 'home' portion of the Kame Game shop was in an uneasy sleep, Jounouchi was wide awake.  
  
Staring at his smaller friend, eyes wide and ever-so-slightly glazed, one, hollow-sounding word was whispered-  
  
"Yuugi."  
  
*~*  
  
"_Stop it!" the boy cried, staring through tears at his tormentor. "Stop!"  
  
"Never." The boy screamed, and it echoed throughout the household, as the skin on his arm was torn open and the blood shed on the floor...._  
  
The shappire eyes of Seto Kaiba opened quickly, and he sat up, beads of sweat on his forehead.  
  
It was then he noticed the warm substance on his arm, and the red droplets on the sheets....  
  
Quickly going to clean his arm, and the sheets, he noticed the place the blood was coming from was a simple, triangle-shaped scar-  
  
And that wasn't there before.  
  
*~*  
  
A girl leaned against a cold brick wall. At first glance, she seemed young; fifteen, at the most. But then you saw her dark brown eyes, and you felt the exhaustion, the endless years of existence.  
  
She looked throughly roughed up: a black eye, cuts and bruises, not to mention an arm that appeared to be broken. She stared out into the darkness, her brown hair lifting slightly in the cold wing. Her mouth was set in a determined line, and even her black eye was narrowed. Something flicked in her eyes. Revenge, possibly. Anger, certainly.  
  
"I may have a job to do, but first..."  
  
The girl looked up, watching that very last bit of a star fade.  
  
"How to get home..."  
  
*~*  
  
The day was new, the air was crisp and cold.  
  
The sun bore down on the almost ghostly empty city, but still, there was one soul on its streets.  
  
Seto walked toward the Kame Game shop, holding his arm absently.  
  
He arrived at his destination, and opened the door.  
  
*~*  
  
Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda stood near the counter, eyes dead from sadness.  
  
Seto hissed, glaring at them.  
  
"What the hell have you morons gotten yourselves into this time?! And why are you dragging me into it?!"  
  
"...What do you mean?" Anzu said, trying hard to keep a straight voice.  
  
Seto showed her the scar.  
  
Looking into their wide eyes, he replied, simply,  
  
"That."  
  
--  
  
_And with the door closed, she opened the music player on her computer, and presed the 'play' button, the words coming out of the speaker..  
**"A north star ray in the dark...  
The saving..."**  
The door opened, and she turned off the music, and turned around to answer._  
  
--  



End file.
